mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Panzer
The Panzer is the name given to any standard battle tank in the United Speakonian Nazi Empire. There are a total of 5 models, with many variants. Pre-Panzer Production (1918-1993) In 1918, the first of many tanks built in GeROFLmany was produced, the Sturmpanzerwagen. While GeROFLmany wasn't involved in any war at the time, many of these were produced. The tank consisted of 1 frontal canon and 4 machine guns, 2 on each side. The tank saw its first action in 1990, during the Great War of LOLrope. However, its armor was too thin and the tank was too slow to be of any use on the battlefield, so the remaining Sturmpanzerwagens were sent back to GeROFLmany. GeROFLmany, now under control of the United Speakonian Nazi Empire, built a new tank in late 1990, the Leichttraktor. This tank was smaller, faster, and more reliable. Its armor was 3 times as thick as the Sturmpanzerwagen, and its turret could mount 3 different guns as well: the 2 cm Kw.K. 38 canon, the 3.7 cm Kw.K. 36 L/46.5 canon, and the 2 cm Breda machine gun. The Breda is the most preferred gun, as it does more damage and has a faster rate of fire, considering it's a machine gun. While the Leichttraktor wasn't a war winner for the Nazis, it was still very reliable. In fact, it's still in service today. Panzer I (1994) In 1994, the Nazis built a faster, stronger, and more reliable successor to the Leichttraktor, the Panzer I. The tank had a 37mm main gun, with a Machinegewehr 34 (MG34) machine gun in the hull. Like the Leichttraktor, the Panzer I's turret could fit many different guns, including the Breda. The Panzer I was a powerful tank, used to destroy enemy vehicles from up to more than 500 yards away and also to clear large squads of soldiers with its 37mm gun. The tank is still in service as a fast and powerful tank. Panzer II (1995) In 1995, near the end of the Great War of LOLrope, the Nazis came out with a new tank, the Panzer II. This tank was merely an upgraded Panzer I with the same features, but it had a more powerful 37mm main gun. It was a powerful tank, but wasn't out quickly enough to win the war. This tank is still in service today however. Panzer III (2005) In 2005, during the GeROFLman Revolution, the Nazis developed the Panzer III. This Panzer was rebuilt from the ground up. It had a new chassis, new hull, and fielded the more powerful 75mm gun. With this tank alone, the Nazis were able to take back GeROFLmany by December of 2005. The tank is still in service. Panzer IV (2014) In late January 2014, the Nazis built the Panzer IV, with twice the armor of the Panzer III, and an even more powerful 75mm gun. The tank rolled onto the battlefield in May 2014, during the Allied Liberation of the Middle East, an operation that pitted the Allied forces against the Axis of Evil and the Nazis. The tank did very well, stalling the Allied advance by 2 months. In October, during the Allied invasion of BerLOL, the Panzer IV was effective in stopping Allied forces from entering BerLOL by several hours. However, it couldn't match the firepower of the Soviet T-34 or the ROFLican M4 Sherman. The Panzer IV is, however, still used by the 1st SS Panzer Division as the main battle tank of the Nazi Empire. Panzer V (Projected, 2016) The Panzer V, codenamed "Panther", is an experimental tank that is reportedly in production as of late 2015. Not much is known about this tank other than it has more armor than the Panzer IV and has a more powerful gun. Legacy The legacy of the Panzer may not be as great as other tanks, like the T-34 or the M4 Sherman, but the Panzer family of tanks has been the mainstay of the United Speakonian Nazi Empire. Most of the Panzers built by the Nazis are still in service today, due to their speed, firepower, and reliability. Plus, the sheer numbers of them on the battlefield means that no squad will be short on tanks. The Nazis use the Panzers effectively and have devised new tactics to make them even more effective. Category:Tanks Category:German Category:Nazis Category:Class Based Weaponry Category:Members of the United Speakonian Nazi Empire Category:Badasses Category:Awesome Category:Class-2 Weaponry Category:Vehicles Category:Weapons of the United Speakonian Nazi Empire